Blond Jokes 3 and a half Bring Me to Life
by Stormshadow13
Summary: Takes place after Blond Jokes 3. Krad and Satoshi have a conversation... or Satoshi taunts Krad.


Bring Me to Life

Bring Me to Life

By stormshadow13

Disclaimer: I don't own either DN Angel or the song Bring Me to Life. I am making no money off this story it is just for fun.

AN: This story takes place right after Blond Jokes 30. The song is about Krad.

/Satoshi to Krad/

/Krad to Satoshi/

Male singer

xxx

_**How can you see into my eyes? **_

_**like open doors,  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb,**_

_**Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.**_

/"Damn that Kaito! He kissed me! Who the hell does he think he is!"/

/"come on, admit it, you liked the kiss."/

/"Shut up Satoshi-Sama!"/

/"Well, you've got to admit the thief is a good kisser."/

/"If you think so, you kiss him."/

/"No thanks, he seems to prefer frosty blond demons with gold eyes over blue-haired police commanders."/

_**Wake me up,  
Wake me up inside,  
I can't wake up,  
Wake me up inside,  
Save me,  
Call my name and save me from the dark,  
Wake me up,  
Bid my blood to run,  
I can't wake up,  
Before I come undone,  
Save me,  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
**_

/"Brat."/

Satoshi smirked; he'd never realized how much fun it was to needle his curse. /"Well, if you won't admit your feelings for the thief I could always tell some more blond jokes."/

Krad stiffened in his host's mind, /"you wouldn't dare."/

/"Let's see,"/ Satoshi cocked his head, /"How do you get a blond out of a tree?"/

Krad childishly covered his ears with his hands, "shut-up-shut-up-shut-up!"/

/"You wave at them."/

The blond shook his head, hands still over his ears, /"I'm not listening."/

Satoshi snickered he was definitely going to have to look up some blond jokes on the net in the morning.

_**Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me,  
Breathe into me and make me real,  
Bring me to life.  
**_

/"I wonder why the thief is showing interest in you now."/

/"…"/

Satoshi glanced at his curse but the blond's hands were still pressed over his ears and the hunter was clearly ignoring his host. The police commander smirked, /"you do realize that if the thief couples with you, your going to be on the bottom right."/

/"WHAT!?"/

/"Thought that would get your attention."/

/"I'm not coupling with the thief!"/

/"Yeah, but if you did you'd bottom."/

_**Wake me up,  
Wake me up inside,  
I can't wake up,  
Wake me up inside,  
Save me,  
Call my name and save me from the dark,  
Wake me up,  
Bid my blood to run,  
I can't wake up,  
Before I come undone,  
Save me,  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside,  
Bring me to life.  
**_

/"No I wouldn't!"/

/"oh yes you would."/

/"No I wouldn't!"/

/"Yes."/

/"no."/

/"Yes."/

/"This conversation is over."/

/"Some body's in denial."/

/"I'm not in denial!"/

/"You are in complete and absolute denial."/

_**Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, **_

_**Darling only you are the life among the dead.**_

/"I'm not in denial! I'm completely strait."/

/"As a horse shew."/

/"Would you shut up!"/

/"Hey, that's my line."/

/"Well, I'm stealing it."/

/"You're more like the thief then you think."/

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me,  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,  
Got to open my eyes to everything,  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul,  
Don't let me die here,  
There must be something more,  
Bring me to life.  
**_

/"I have nothing in common with that perverted bastard other then origin."/

/"And sexual attraction."/

/"I'm not attracted to him!"/

/"I do believe that someone does protest too much."/

Krad snarled and curled up, "this conversation is over."/

Satoshi smirked again and rolled over ready for sleep. He would annoy the blond more in the morning but for now he had to get to sleep if he was going to go to school tomorrow.

_**Wake me up,  
Wake me up inside,  
I can't wake up,  
Wake me up inside,  
Save me,  
Call my name and save me from the dark,  
Wake me up,  
Bid my blood to run,  
I can't wake up,  
Before I come undone,  
Save me,  
Save me from the nothing I've become.**_  
_**Bring me to life,  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside,  
Bring me to life.**_


End file.
